yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The White Council/Continuing their Journey
Here is how Master Eon attends the white council meeting in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were getting worried. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh... Shh... Hush now, Isamu, Everything's alright. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: There, There, My little ones, Everything's going to be okay. Rarity (Human): (thinking about Emerald) I hope Emerald and her friends are alright. Fluttershy (Human): I sure miss them. Dean Cadance: (sighs and has a gold locket) At least we can keep our hopes up for their return. Princess Solarna: (has a golden locket) They'll come home. Vice Principal Luna: I never doubt they will. Ford Pines: Nor do I, Luna. All we can for now is wait. Vice Principal Luna: Even your great-nephew and niece will return soon, Ford. So, They waited patiently for their return. Back and Rivendell, The White Council are gathered. Soon, Master Eon summoned Yuna. Princess Yuna: What's going to happen, Master Eon? Master Eon: The White Council is going to start soon and I must attend to it. Princess Skyla: Okay. Master Eon: With or without our help, Princess Yuna and her friends will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim the birthplace of Prince Edmond and Prince Thomas and Princess Lady's homeland. I do not believe Prince Edmond feels that he’s answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I. Even they must have to protect the Journals from evil hands. Elrond: That is a sort of matter. Master Eon: What do you recommend? Elrond: It is not me you must answer to. Lady Galadriel came up. Master Eon: Lady Galadriel. Galadriel: Eon, It has been a long time. Master Eon: Age may have changed me, But not so the Lady of Lorien. Galadriel: (smiles) Master Eon: I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you. a wise voice: He didn’t. I did. Eon turned and saw Gandalf the White and bowed to him. Master Eon: Gandalf. Gandalf: You’ve been busy of late, My friend. It's not just I who came alone. Princess Yuna: I don't believe it, Gandalf the White and Lady Galadriel! Dusty Crophopper: And Look! (points to the two blue wizards) Alatar and Pallando the BlueS! Alatar the Blue: Hello, Prince Dusty Crophopper. Pallando the Blue: Hello, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hi. Nyx: We're glad to finally meet you. During this meeting, They spoke about Princess Yuna and her friends. Gandalf: Tell me, Master Eon, Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed? Master Eon: Unnoticed? No, I’m simply doing what I feel to be right. Radagast the Brown: Malefor must be still on your mind. Master Eon: This is true, Radagast. That monster owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, he could be used to terrible effect. Galadriel: You foretold about what greater threat aside from Malefor? Master Eon: King Sombra was once defeated a long time ago by Spike the Dragon. Long before he became a Unicorn and an age older then Rarity. Then, Sombra was married to Nightmare Moon, Then had their own daughters and Cerberus the Nightmare Trin. Now, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family were after the Journals to reawaken Armageddon and Wierdmageddon. Gandalf: I too heard that Shan-Yu and his Huns are joining forces with Kludd, Nyra and their army of Pure Ones. Master Eon: This is what I feared. Galadriel: (telepathically) Princess Yuna and her friends are leaving. Master Eon: (telepathically) Yes. Galadriel: (telepathically) You knew. Lindir: My Lord Elrond, Princess Yuna and Company, They’re gone. With the foals, They continued their way to Orionis. Princess Yuna: If my Mama could see me now. Princess Skyla: We're on our own now and We have to keep going. Nyx: I hope Master Eon will keep up soon. Snowdrop: He will soon, I hope. Spyro: Come on, We'll find a place to make camp for tonight. Princess Twila: Good idea. Princess Yuna: Let's go. Cragger: Now's your chance, Edmond, Go on. Prince Edmond: Okay. Princess Yuna: Doing okay, Edmond? Prince Edmond: Yeah, I'm doing great. Princess Yuna: I thought so. Princess Skyla: (laughs) Princess Flurry Heart: Here we go again. Princess Yuna: What're you guys laughing at? Snowdrop: I hope you girls aren't teasing Yuna. Nyx: Sorry, We were just having fun. Trigger Happy: Hey, Guys! We found a cavern! Gill Grunt: We'll rest here for tonight. Princess Yuna: Perfect, Let's go. Just as they set up camp, The Journals started to glow. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225